


Second Best

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, and Defan [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaires (TV)
Genre: Backup Love, Gay, Klatt, M/M, One Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Slash, no second chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Matt can't do it anymore.





	

Title: Second Best

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Vampire Diaries

Series: none

Pairings: Matt/Klaus, and Caroline/Klaus.

Characters: Matt Donovan, Caroline for Forbes, and Niklaus Mikaelson.

Summary: Matt can't do it anymore.

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Don't you dare walk away from me Matthew." Klaus hissed.

Matt Donovan turned around to lock eyes with Klaus. The elder vampire stared down the boy, trying to will him to come back. 

"I'm done with this Klaus." Matthew stated as he stood his ground.

"We both agreed to this Matthew. Stop letting your emotions complicate everything." Klaus ordered as he turned away to head back inside.

"Stop that! Just stop! Don't act like you don't know how I feel. You know exactly how I feel. I need to leave." Matthew snapped forcing Klaus to stop and turn back to look at him. 

"Matth-"

"No! I can't keep doing this anymore ever! Not when you know how I feel."

Klaus didn't say anything as he watched tears fall down Matthew's face but he couldn't bring himself to care. He told the boy from the beginning it was just a simply exchange, it was just sex. 

He could never careally for the boy because he's heart belonged to Caroline.

"Why are you making this difficult?" Klaus asked.

"I can't keep being your second best" with that Matthew turned and walked away. His heart broke as Klaus didn't make any attempts to stop him but he kept moving.

Everything in him wanted to turn back but Matthew had to be strong. He refused to take second best forever.


End file.
